


Bittersweet

by firefly124



Series: 2017 Advent Drabbles [22]
Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: F/F, reference to canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Donna watched, helpless, as Jody wrestled with the innocent-looking bit of clay.





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [decorating the Christmas tree](https://i.imgur.com/TwZX9y8.jpg).

Donna watched, helpless, as Jody wrestled with the innocent-looking bit of clay. She marveled at how it was possible for something so simple to hold such immense power. She’d give anything to be able to jump in, maybe shoot something, and save Jody from this struggle. Cliché as it was, though, this was something Jody had to do for herself.

Once Jody had hung the ornament on the tree, Donna stepped behind her and put her arms around her waist. Jody sank into her, letting Donna hold her up for a moment. The boy in the ornament smiled at them.


End file.
